Memories
by NekoEngland
Summary: Colección de drabbles sobre diferentes momentos entre el punk y la chica gótica, no necesariamente en orden.
1. Agallas

¡Buenos días, señores! Esto es sólo un proyecto que he venido pensando desde hace un tiempo (ayer xD). Es una serie de drabbles basados en una palabra diferente en orden alfabético. No sé si se entiende, pero iré escogiendo una palabra para cada drabble según la letra que toque. También espero que me disculpen la poca originalidad del título :c

**Disclaimer:** Las series de Total Drama no me pertenecen. Sería totalmente feliz si lo hicieran, pero no D:

* * *

><p>Cada vez que Duncan sentía la necesidad de hacer algo que fuera en contra de las reglas sabía a quién llamar: Gwen. Ella siempre le acompañaba sin preguntas, sin compromisos, sólo por diversión. Cada vez que hacía algo con Gwen se divertía, eso era algo que no se podía negar. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a todo.<p>

-Hey Gwen, ¿vienes conmigo? –pregunta Duncan con una mirada maliciosa.

-¿A la cocina del Chef? –responde, mirándole por encima de su libro de dibujos. Una sonrisa divertida empieza a formarse en sus labios.

-A la cocina del Chef.

Si algo le encanta de su amiga gótica es, sin duda alguna, que la chica tiene agallas.

* * *

><p>Bien, ¿qué les parece? Es un drabble corto (111 palabras según Word). Ya tengo los de la B y la C listos, sólo necesito saber si alguien quiere que los publique c:<p>

_Recuerden, lectores: No dejar Review causa ansiedad, ganas de comer y remordimiento. ¡Recuerda dejar un Review si te gustó! _


	2. Boceto

¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron Review, de veras han hecho mi día c: Ahora les traigo el segundo drabble, titulado boceto. Espero que les guste (:

* * *

><p>A Gwen siempre le ha gustado dibujar. Cada vez que lo hace siente que su imaginación vuela, que puede hacer lo que quiera. Ese sentimiento siempre le trae recuerdos de su niñez, un tiempo en el que podías creer fervientemente que un príncipe azul vendría por ti y vivirían juntos por siempre. Un tiempo en que podías creer en dragones, princesas, príncipes, brujas y todo tipo de cosas clichés sin ser juzgado. Aquellos tiempos eran más fáciles.<p>

Cuando cumplió los trece Gwen dibujó un boceto de cómo sería su príncipe. Él era alto, rubio, de ojos azules y con una capa azul oscura como las profundidades del mar.

Ahora Gwen puede mirar al boceto y reír. Su príncipe no es rubio, ni con capa azul, ni de buenos modales, pero a ella le gusta Duncan de la forma en que es ahora.

Gwen ya no necesita el boceto, porque ya encontró a su príncipe.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Lo aman, lo odian, neutral? ¡Déjenmelo saber en un Review! :D<p>

_No dejar Review causa que Geoff y Bidgette peleen de nuevo._


	3. Cámaras

¡Wolas! Aquí traigo el tercer drabble, titulado Cámaras. Espero que les guste *-*

* * *

><p>-Saben, Heather no debería dejar que su obvio enamoramiento por Alejandro se interponga en el juego. Tener una relación con Duncan realmente me arruinó las cosas la temporada pasada.<p>

_Oh no. _

-¡Trent! Quise decir Trent. Fue... sólo un descuido.

¿A quién se le habría ocurrido la brillante idea de inventar las cámaras? ¿Por qué cuando cometía un descuido como ese siempre quedaba grabado en cámara, listo para ser mostrado a miles de televidentes?

-¡Quiero esa cinta, dame esa cinta! ¿¡Cómo se abre esta cosa!

Gwen realmente odiaba las cámaras en ese momento.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien, qué les pareció? :D<p>

_Recuerden: No dejar Review causa que otra persona en el mundo abandone un cachorrito._


	4. Decisiones

¡Hi! Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, titulado Decisiones. Vengo apurada, así que no contestaré sus Reviews ahora D:

* * *

><p>Duncan siempre ha sido bueno tomando decisiones. Cada vez que le dan a elegir entre dos cosas diferentes él elige con rapidez, nunca dudando. Él no dudó cuando decidió cometer su primer crimen, ni cuando decidió hacer su audición para Total Drama, ni cuando decidió que Courtney llegaría a amarle.<p>

Pero sí dudó cuando se vio ante el hecho de estar enamorado de su mejor amiga, Gwen.

-Hey, ¿por qué tan pensativo? –pregunta ella.

-No es nada, cariño.

-Bien, entonces ven a cenar. Hice tu plato favorito.

Ahora está totalmente seguro de que tomó la decisión correcta al sugerir ser _algo más que amigos._

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por leer, y muchas más gracias a los que dejaron Review :3<p>

_Cada vez que no dejas Review Eva golpea a otra desafortunada persona._


	5. Estereotipos

¡Hola! Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Lamento no haber contestado los Reviews del capítulo pasado -y del antepasado, creo-, pero ya me pongo a hacerlo c:

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Al mirar a Gwen las personas dicen muchas cosas. Unos dicen que sólo puede traer problemas, mientras que otros afirman que ella sólo quiere ir a la esquina y cortarse a sí misma.<p>

Duncan sabe con certeza que eso no es cierto.

Gwen no es lo que podrías esperar del estereotipo de una chica gótica. De hecho, ella no es lo que puedes esperar de ningún estereotipo. Es cierto que se viste con negro y azul, y que ama la música gótica y el Rock n' Roll, pero no por ello se aísla de la sociedad. Ella es una de las personas más divertidas que conoce.

Corrección: Ella _es _la persona más divertida que conoce. Duncan siempre se divierte cuando está con ella.

Por eso le molesta cuando la clasifican. Él sabe que ella es mucho más compleja que un tonto estereotipo, y las personas que piensan lo contrario pueden irse al diablo.

* * *

><p>¡Dejen Review si les gustó! :D<p>

_Cada vez que no dejas Review Blaineley despide a otro de sus empleados._


	6. Fácil

¡Wolas! Woah, no publico nada desde..

Ayer.

xD. Lo siento, me desperté feliz hoy sin motivo aparente :3. Anyways, aquí está el, uhm, ¿sexto? drabble de la colección. Éste drabble en especial motivó gran parte de la historia, mientras que la otra gran parte fué la colección de drabbles titulada "Así Fue" de Aiko Kimura. Ella es así de coolmente genialosa B)

* * *

><p>Ella todavía recordaba cómo había sido su relación con Trent.<p>

Gwen siempre estaba nerviosa alrededor de él, y siempre le angustiaba el sentimiento de haber dicho algo incorrecto. No era como si pudiera soltar el primer pensamiento que se le viniera la mente mientras hablaba con él. No, ella siempre pensaba lo que diría antes de hablar.

Con Duncan es todo lo contrario.

Cuando está cerca de él se siente cómoda, relajada, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. Gwen no piensa para nada lo que dirá, y sabe que Duncan tampoco, pero eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido. Diablos, la mitad de sus conversaciones están compuestas por risas. Gwen siempre se siente animada después de conversar un rato con Duncan.

Porque así es su relación: Sin compromisos, espontánea, divertida.

Y especialmente _fácil._

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿qué tal? :D<p>

_No dejar Review causa que DJ lastime otro animal accidentalmente. _


	7. Gustos

¡Hipo! Éste es el séptimo drabble de la colección (:

* * *

><p>Duncan siempre ha tenido sus gustos definidos. Aún recuerda cuando tenía trece años y sus padres intentaban hacerle dejar sus ropas "inadecuadas".<p>

Nunca lo lograron.

A Duncan siempre le ha gustado molestar a otras personas –eso incluye a sus padres-, desobedecer las reglas, hacer comentarios oportunos y las películas de terror. Siempre se ha guiado por una regla: Es mi vida. Ni las detenciones ni los policías le han hecho dejar atrás su "comportamiento inadecuado", como ellos le dicen. Para él es sólo diversión.

Por eso el punk se sintió tan emocionado cuando descubrió que ella tiene los mismos gustos. Mientras más conversaban, más atraído se sentía a ella. Siempre le ha gustado la forma en que parecen entenderse sin palabras.

Si es honesto consigo mismo, Duncan se sintió atraído a ella desde que presintió que tenían los mismos gustos.

* * *

><p>Ehem, éste no es uno de mis drabbles favoritos D: Aún así espero que dejen Review para comentarme mis fallas, porque adoro las críticas constructivas. Me hacen mejor persona (?)<p>

_No dejar Review hace que el Chef le añada otro ingrediente raro a la comida._


	8. Huir

¡Holap! Hoy descubrí cómo editar capítulos -si, aún no lo sabía xD-, así que corregí lo que me indicaron tan amablemente. ¡Muchísimas gracias! :D

* * *

><p>-Toma pollo, cereales, y eso que luce como jugo de naranja –dice Gwen-. No sabemos cuándo volveremos a tener una comida decente aquí.<p>

Duncan sólo obedece. Sabe que no tienen mucho tiempo antes de que el Chef decida revisar su cocina, y Duncan no quiere ser perseguido por un Chef enojado.

-Tal vez un poco de… –Duncan voltea para ver por qué su amiga gótica se quedó congelada en medio de la oración. Al principio supone que trata de jugarle una broma, pero luego se da cuenta de que su pánico es real.

El Chef está ahí.

-¡CORRE! –grita Duncan, tirando todas las cosas y corriendo instantáneamente. Sabe que Gwen le seguirá.

A pesar de estar siendo perseguido por un Chef con apariencia de asesino serial, Duncan no puede evitar sonreír. Él ha huido durante toda su vida de la policía, de vecinos enojados y cárceles juveniles.

Pero ciertamente prefiere huir con Gwen de la cocina del Chef.

* * *

><p>Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo los Reviews :3<p>

_No dejar Review hace que otra ardilla olvide dónde enterró su semilla y se quede sin almuerzo._


	9. Imanes

¡Hi! Este drabble ya estaba listo ayer, pero la flojera no me dejó postearlo :P

* * *

><p>Es algo extraño, pero cuando Gwen está cerca de Duncan siente cierta atracción hacia él.<p>

No es que le moleste, claro.

Pero esa atracción le causó muchos problemas en el pasado. Trent dudó de su relación con Duncan gracias a sus miradas cómplices, y esto también le causó problemas a Duncan mientras estaba con Courtney. Es como si siempre tuvieran que estar bromeando con el otro. Ellos se referían a ello como amistad, pero Gwen no podía evitar tener sus dudas.

El sentimiento de culpa fue el que detuvo a Gwen de certificarlo. La idea de traicionar a Courtney siempre le ha dado náuseas, pues sabe lo que se siente ser traicionada. Pero cuando descubrió lo bien que se siente no pudo dejar de pensar en ello.

Es algo extraño, ella lo sabe. Pero se atraen como si fueran imanes.

* * *

><p>Los Reviews son apreciados, ya sean críticas constructivas o halagos :D<p>

_No dejar Review hace que Izzy golpee a otro policía Canadiense. _


	10. Juicio

Hooooolaaa. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Review! Éste es el drabble más largo que he escrito por mucho -250 palabras-, así que estoy algo orgullosa. No escribo muchas cosas largas xD

* * *

><p>Duncan no se siente nervioso.<p>

Muchas personas lo estarían en su situación. Demonios, Duncan está seguro de que incluso su familia se siente más nerviosa que él. Incluso su padre se preocupa, aunque nunca lo admitirá. Él realmente se preocupa por la libertad de su hijo. Ciertamente su decepción e ira lo ocultan, pero Duncan sabe que él se preocupa.

Pero ninguno de ellos se preocupa tanto como Gwen. Ella siempre le acompaña cuando él se sienta ahí, aburrido, dejando a su abogado hacer todo el trabajo. Duncan sabe sin tener que mirar que Gwen está alternando miradas entre él y la jueza, mordiéndose el labio (algo que ella tiende a hacer cuando está nerviosa), esperando que la mujer decida si él es culpable o no del robo de la tienda.

Por supuesto que lo es, pero Duncan no lo dirá.

-Declaro al acusado..-

Hay una gran anticipación a sus palabras. A Duncan no le importa, pues sabe cuál será la respuesta.

-..Inocente.

Por supuesto. Las cámaras de seguridad no capturaron el momento, y no es algo que requiera mucha investigación.

Duncan se voltea, apurado por salir de ahí antes de que la jueza cambie de opinión. Sin embargo su apuro se desvanece cuando ve a Gwen. El alivio es más que evidente en su rostro, y su sonrisa podría iluminar una ciudad entera.

La mejor parte del juicio es, sin dudas, cuando Duncan mira a Gwen y se da cuenta de cuánto se preocupa la chica gótica por él.

* * *

><p>Supongo que podría ser interpretado como AU (Alternative Universe, o Universo Alterno), pero no soy muy fanática de ellos. Sólo necesitaba que Gwen estuviera cerca de Duncan cuando se efectuara el juicio. Supongo que podrían ser pareja y vivir juntos, pero eso queda en la imaginación de cada uno (:<p>

_No dejar Review hace que declaren a Duncan culpable._


	11. Kriptonita

¡Hola! Éste drabble no es tan largo como el anterior, pero no tenía mucha imaginación para la K xD. De hecho me hubiera rendido de no ser por la genial aparición de mi hermano en sus bóxers de Superman, así que hay que agradecerle (?)

* * *

><p>-Entonces, Duncan… ¿sigues en el juego aunque Gwen se fue? No es tu mejor jugada –dijo Heather.<p>

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tratas de..? ¡Woah!

Alejandro utilizó su pie para hacer caer a Duncan en un arbusto de bayas. Por supuesto que no lo supo hasta que vió la repetición del episodio, ya en la comodidad de su casa. Eliminado.

No es como si tuviera _tantas _ganas de ganar, de todas formas. Pero lo que le molesta a Duncan es la forma en que se fue: Humillado en televisión internacional, habiendo dejado una chica interponerse en el camino del juego. Es decir, una chica está bien, ¡pero un millón de dólares es mejor!

Agh, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Gwen era su kriptonita y todos lo sabían.

* * *

><p>Ésta es, probablemente, la última actualización hasta el Martes 16 porque me voy de viaje. Es sólo una semana :D. Creo que dejé algunos Reviews sin contestar, pero los contestaré cuando vuelva. Me voy en dos horas y todavía no he arreglado NADA xD.<p>

_No dejar Review hace que otro elevador deje de funcionar. Vamos, gente ¡Ambos sabemos que odian subir por las escaleras!_


	12. Lluvia

Hoolas! Lamento MUCHÍSIMO la demora, pero las vacaciones se extendieron un poco más de lo que creí. Así que esto va como una especie de regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para **lolitaluv12** :D

* * *

><p>Gwen nunca creyó en la lluvia como una escena romántica. Ella ha visto docenas de besos cliché bajo la lluvia en varias películas, pero aún así Gwen nunca ha sido la clase de adolescente que desea ser parte de una historia de amor.<p>

Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero nunca lo admitiría.

Desde pequeña Gwen siempre ha pensado en la lluvia como algo triste. Después de todo las personas huyen de la lluvia, detienen lo que hacen para evitarla y cancelan las actividades planeadas. Gwen siempre vió la lluvia como un inoportuno evento que nadie quiere.

Sin embargo Gwen no odia la lluvia en ese momento, y tampoco cree que sea aguafiestas o que su ropa empapada sea un inconveniente. Porque en ese instante, mientras Duncan y ella se besan apasionadamente, Gwen desea que la lluvia se extienda para siempre.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? :)<p>

_No dejar Review hace que otro autor deje una historia inconclusa. _


	13. Matrimonio

Helloo. Aquí otro capítulo. Todavía estoy poniéndome al día con mi cuenta, y tengo que hacerlo todo en el corto tiempo en que se me permite usar la computadora. De todas maneras a partir de hoy espero publicar regularmente :D

* * *

><p>Duncan nunca se vió a sí mismo en su posición actual, ni siquiera mientras estaba con Courtney. Diablos, Duncan está seguro de que su propia madre no lo habría imaginado.<p>

Él había estado involucrado en varias relaciones que habían sido simples, cortas y con separaciones ruidosas. La relación más seria y larga que tuvo fue con Courtney, pero luego de un tiempo dejó de ser lo mismo.

-Duncan, ¿Tomas a Gwendolyn como tu esposa, prometes amarla, respetarla, protegerla, abandonando a todo y dedicándote sólo a ella?

Duncan nunca había pensado seriamente en matrimonio antes de conocerla, pero una vez que tomó la decisión supo que era la correcta. Todos decían que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se separaran, y que era un desperdicio de tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos escuchó una palabra. Después de todo las opiniones de los demás no importan cuando eres un punk o una chica gótica.

-Sí.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿qué les parece? Éste drabble sufrió muchas alteraciones. Y cuando digo muchas, quiero decir <em>muchas. <em>Traté de hacerlo en el POV de Gwen, pero por extrañas razones se me hace más fácil escribir desde el punto de vista de Duncan o.o

_No dejar Review hace que otra persona se pierda un episodio de su serie favorita._


	14. Novia

¡Al fin un drabble de Gwen! ¡Después de una épica batalla yo, la escritora, he logrado conquistar el POV de Gwen! *aplausos*

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mucho por hoy xD. Me desperté de buen humor. Aquí está el siguiente drabble :D

* * *

><p>-Disculpa, pero si no te alejas de mi novia no seré responsable de mis actos. ¿Quedó claro? –dice Duncan, con una mirada claramente amenazadora destinada al chico que, minutos antes, trataba de coquetear con Gwen.<p>

Gwen quedó paralizada. En una situación normal hubiera dicho algo como "¿Sabes que puedo cuidarme yo sola, no?" y le hubiera sonreído, pero ésa no es una situación normal. Gwen no está sorprendida por la posesividad de Duncan (Algo a lo que ya se ha acostumbrado), sino por lo que dijo.

"_Mi novia"_

Las dos palabras resuenan en su mente, haciéndole sonreír como idiota. Es la primera vez que Duncan le llama así.

Gwen no puede evitar pensar que le gusta la manera en que suena.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews, en serio (Eso incluye los anónimos) :3<p>

_No dejar Review hace que Katie y Sadie discutan._


	15. Ña

Eeeehhh, bueeeenooo.. Sé que estoy atrasada -de nuevo-, pero no me maten! Todavía tengo muchas series por ver, miles de Doritos por comer y esperar por la no confirmada quinta temporada de TD!

Anyways, próximo Drabble. Sé que puede ser tomado como trampa, pero no se me ocurría nada más para la Ñ! Además de que me gusta como quedó. Duncan desesperado me da risa xD

* * *

><p>-Dí Ña. Ñaaa.<p>

-Na.

Gwen camina hacia la sala y ve a Duncan sentado junto a su hijo, Daniel, con un libro en la mesa. No tiene idea de que hacen, pero sabe que será divertido de observar gracias a tantos años de conocer a su esposo.

-Oh, ¡vamos! Sólo tienes que decir Ña. ¡No es tan difícil!

-Na. –dice Daniel. Gwen nota el suspiro de impaciencia que da Duncan, riéndo un poco.

-Escucha con atención, Daniel, -dice Duncan, obviamente desesperado- es Ña. Ñaaaaaaaaa. Ñ-Ña, con 'Ñ'. ¡Ña! Una simple palabra de dos letras, ¡Ña!

-¡Na! –responde Daniel, casi tan molesto como su padre.

Ella se ríe más fuerte ésta vez, atrayendo la atención de su familia, y no puede evitar sonreír. Porque mientras mira a los dos seres más importantes en su mundo, Gwen está totalmente segura de que es completamente feliz.

* * *

><p>Y bien, qué piensan? He notado que últimamente he estado trabajando con el aspecto más serio de la pareja -el futuro-, así que trataré de que el próximo Drabble sea más.. ligero.<p>

_No dejar Review hace que se caiga otra bolsa de Doritos. _

Sí, tengo hambre. No puedo dejar de pensar en los Doritos o.ó


	16. Opuestos

Ahh, qué puedo decir? No estoy del todo segura de éste, pero bueeeh. Se me hizo increíblemente difícil escribir algo para la O, porque en lo único que pensaba era 'Owen' y 'Oso' (que de alguna forma encajan, no creen? xD)

* * *

><p>Muchas personas dicen que los opuestos se atraen.<p>

Duncan no lo niega, por supuesto. Él sabe lo poderosa que puede ser la atracción entre dos personas distintas. La emoción, la diversión, el aprender de un mundo totalmente nuevo. En ése tipo de relaciones las dos partes se complementan, creando la ilusión de que todo es perfecto.

Porque sólo es eso: una ilusión. Al principio ambas partes son felices, pero luego de un tiempo la diferencia de personalidades se vuelve un problema. La relación se convierte en una carga que ninguno de los dos quiere llevar, y la emoción se pierde. De repente todo se trata de probar que el otro está equivocado, y que su manera de pensar es correcta.

O al menos eso es lo que indica la experiencia de Duncan.

Antes Duncan pensaba que su relación con Courtney era esporádica, divertida, que nunca se aburriría de ella. Pero ahora, mientras analiza su relación con Gwen, Duncan llega a la conclusión de que aunque los opuestos se atraen, los iguales se atraen _aún más. _

* * *

><p>Qué tal? Muy OoC, le falta algo? Siento que hay algo raro por ahí o.ó<p>

_No dejar Review causa que otro Virus infecte la computadora de algún desafortunado._


	17. Películas

Yay, otro drabble! Planeaba postear dos hoy, pero me quedé viendo videos en YouTube D: Anyways, después de escribir éste pensé en guardarlo para la V como 'Viernes', pero me decidí a publicarlo como 'Películas'. Sooo, aquí estamos (:

* * *

><p><em>Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin.<em>

-Oh, ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cinco minutos más! –murmura Gwen, tratando de apagar su despertador.

_Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin._

-¡AGH! –dice Gwen, ésta vez gritando. Se sienta lentamente en su cama y murmura maldiciones que ni ella entiende, deseando tener poderes mentales para apagar su despertador.

Para cuando logra apagar su despertador Gwen se siente más calmada, pero no feliz. Realmente detesta el tener que despertarse todos los días temprano, pero sabe que debe hacerlo. Aún con su mente ya clara, Gwen siente el deseo de volver a la cama y dormir un rato más. No quiere hacer nada.

O al menos así se siente antes de mirar su calendario.

-¡Es Viernes! –murmura para sí misma. Repentinamente no está de mal humor, y siente que puede hacer lo que sea.

Porque es viernes, y aunque llueva, truene, o incluso caiga granizo, Gwen sabe que Duncan estará ahí puntualmente a las nueve p.m. para otra noche de películas de terror.

* * *

><p>Bien Gwenny, puedes hacer lo que sea! xD<p>

_No dejar Review hace que Duncan esconda el control de TU televisor._


	18. Quirófano

Soy una tramposa.

Así es, soy una tramposa. Las últimas palabras han tenido muy pequeña relación con los Drabbles, así que siento que es algo tramposo.

* * *

><p>-Necesito saber dónde está Gwen Nelson en éste momento –le dice Duncan a la enfermera más cercana, con la ansiedad clara en sus gestos.<p>

-Ella se encuentra en el quirófano en este momento, señor –responde ella- ¿Desea que le guíe hasta allá?

Duncan sólo asiente, entusiasmado. La anticipación, la emoción, todo viene a él. Tiene preocupaciones, por supuesto, pero Gwen se ha ocupado de despejárselas parcialmente en el transcurso de los últimos nueve meses. La adrenalina también corre por sus venas, ya que en el momento en que recibió la llamada del hospital Duncan evadió diferentes reglas de tránsito para llegar a tiempo.

Ahora, mientras abre la puerta del quirófano, Duncan sólo puede pensar en una cosa: _"Voy a ser padre"_

* * *

><p>Yay, Duncan va a ser padre! Ahora que lo pienso, pude haber colocado éste como 'Padre' para la P, y el de la P como 'Viernes'. Dios, qué confusión xD. Pero no importa, me gusta como está ahora :D<p>

_No dejar Review hace que se produzca otro aborto en el mundo._

PD: Coloqué el apellido de Gwen como el apellido del que hace la voz de Duncan en Inglés (Drew Nelson). Si siguieramos la misma técnica el apellido de Gwen sería Fahlenbock (La que hace de su voz se llama Megan Fahlenbock), pero quería colocarlos como casados, así que ella tiene el apellido de Duncan. TAN TAN TAAN.


	19. Risa

Agh, me tardó tanto subir éste Drabble D: Lo lamento, en serio. Aún tengo muchos Reviews por contestar, y ni hablar de los PMs. Me odian, lo sé.

* * *

><p>Duncan adora bromear con Gwen.<p>

Cualquier persona cerca de ellos puede notarlo. Hay algo en Duncan que hace que siempre quiera verla sonriendo, y tampoco es una tarea difícil. Las bromas entre los dos son sencillas, pero siempre se ríen de ellas. Ambos están perfectamente al tanto del parecido que tienen y a ninguno de los dos les molesta. De hecho es, en cierta forma, agradable.

Sí, agradable. Ésa es la palabra perfecta. Es agradable saber que hay alguien igual a ti en alguna parte, que no eres el único. Es agradable estar junto a Gwen.

Por eso Duncan se siente tan bien cuando escucha la risa de su amiga gótica.

* * *

><p>Éste tiene el mismo estilo que tienen los primeros. Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen la demora de nuevo D:<p>

_No dejar Review hace que Bowser capture a Peach de nuevo. _


	20. Silencio

Hellooo. Mi persona se acaba de despertar -sí, a las tres de la tarde-, ya que ayer se desveló. Por eso mi persona no puede contestar Reviews aún, y se siente terriblemente culpable por ello. Mi persona se disculpa por cualquier posible error ortográfico, pero mi persona se siente como un oso despertándose de hibernación y no puede pensar claramente.

* * *

><p>El silencio no es algo común entre ellos.<p>

Por lo general mientras están juntos siempre están hablando. El silencio no dura más de algunos minutos, pues alguno de los dos siempre dice algo que empieza otra conversación. Duncan sabe que cada vez que Gwen permanece en silencio significa que le sucede algo malo o que tiene malas noticias.

-Nena, ¿cuál es el problema? Estás muy callada –comenta casualmente Duncan, comenzando a preocuparse por Gwen.

-Duncan, hay algo que tengo que decirte –responde. Su rostro se torna serio, y Duncan no puede evitar preocuparse aún más.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes.

-Duncan, yo… Eh, yo estoy embarazada –contesta ella, acariciando su estómago inconscientemente. El rubor en sus mejillas es adorablemente obvio, y Duncan sabe que ella está hablando en serio.

En ese momento, mientras una gran sonrisa se forma en sus labios, Duncan se da cuenta de que estaba equivocado: El silencio no ocultaba una mala noticia después de todo.

* * *

><p>Ahh, traté de hacer este Drabble igual que los primeros, pero la idea me golpeó y no pude ignorarla. También es el tercer Drabble de Duncan que publico seguido, así que el que viene tiene que ser de Gwen ._.<p>

_No dejar Review hace que otro Oso Polar pierda su hogar. _


	21. Tierno

Agh, ayer no publiqué capítulo D:

* * *

><p>Gwen nunca creyó que viviría suficiente para ver a Duncan en la posición en la que se encuentra ahora.<p>

Él sigue pasándose los dedos entre su verde Mohawk y jugando con las cadenas que siempre carga en su pantalón. Gwen sabe que está terriblemente nervioso, pero no le facilita las cosas. Ella quiere oírle decir lo que sabe que él está pensando.

-Eh, bueno. Yo quería saber si tú, ehm, si te gustaría conocer a mis, uhm, a mis padres –dice él. Gwen sabe que el decir eso es un paso grande para Duncan, y le alegra que haya decidido tomarlo.

Entonces Gwen se alegra por no haberle facilitado las cosas. Se siente un poco culpable, es cierto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Porque mientras Duncan está sentado junto a ella con un gran sonrojo esparciéndose en su rostro, Gwen sabe que es lo más tierno que ha visto en su vida.

* * *

><p>Estoy muy preocupada. Creen que Duncan está muy OoC? Yo creo que sí, pero <em>tenía<em> que hacer esto desde el POV de Gwen, y.. bueno xD.

_No dejar Review hace que se fabrique otro Fanart anti DxG._


	22. Usar

Últimamente he estado actualizando un poco más lento, lo sé, pero la inspiración no venía con la U D: Éste drabble pasó de ser Universidad a Unión, y luego a Uno, y luego a Unicornio..

xD.

* * *

><p>Gwen sabe que Duncan nunca debe enterarse de lo que hace ella cuando él se va.<p>

Cuando su hermano lo descubrió se rió tan fuerte que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al terminar. Claro, es su hermano; él siempre se ríe de todo lo que hace. Pero aún así Gwen no puede evitar sentirse avergonzada. Es decir, ¡ella sólo lo hace por comodidad!

Bien, eso es una mentira. Gwen lo hace porque lo extraña, y porque sabe que no lo verá en los próximos meses. En la cárcel en la que está Duncan no se permiten visitas cuando la condena es de un tiempo tan corto.

Gwen no niega que usar la camisa de Duncan es una forma extraña de lidiar con la idea de no verlo por un largo período de tiempo, pero ella sabe que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Sólo para que quede claro: Duncan fué a la cárcel por un delito menor (por éso son dos o tres meses), y Gwen usa su camisa porque lo extraña. Awwww.<p>

_No dejar Review hace que haya otro apagón._


	23. Voz

Bien, me he estado atrasando mucho con los capítulos, ¡pero no me pueden culpar a mí! Culpen a Hetalia y su habilidad para obsesionar a las personas xD.

* * *

><p>No se supone que Duncan se sienta tan asustado por la voz de una persona.<p>

Desde pequeño Duncan nunca se sintió intimidado por la voz de sus padres. Bien, puede que eso no sea cierto, pero luego de un tiempo aprendió a manejarlo. Él solía decir que una persona como él no sería acallado por dos adultos malhumorados.

La mayoría de sus maestros no llegaron al punto de gritarle. Por lo general ellos se rendían luego de un tiempo y lo único que hacían era reportarlo con el Director, pero hubo unos cuantos que perdieron los nervios hasta el punto de llegar a gritarle. No hay necesidad de decir que no marcó ninguna diferencia.

-Duncan, ¡necesito hablar contigo! –grita Gwen desde las escaleras.

Pero mientras escucha la voz enojada de Gwen, quien no se molesta fácilmente, Duncan se da cuenta de que Gwen es la única persona en el mundo que puede ponerle la piel de gallina cuando está enojada.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué estaba enojada Gwen? Éso se lo dejo a su imaginación ;)<p>

_No dejar Review hace que las Cucarachas hagan avances en su plan para conquistar al mundo. _


	24. Wawanakwa

Éste drabble va para **Aiko Kimura**, mejor conocida como "Aiko del Mal", porque ella me dijo que quería que la W fuera Wawanakwa. Y aunque siento que le falta algo, ¡he aquí Wawanakwa!

* * *

><p>-Trae muchos recuerdos, ¿no crees? –comenta Gwen con nostalgia.<p>

Ella sabe que él se siente de la misma manera. La isla en la que vivieron durante la primera temporada sigue intacta; las cabañas, el lago, la cafetería… Todo está igual.

Al principio Gwen pensó que era una mala idea venir. Después de todo las intenciones de Chris McLean nunca han sido buenas, y el que haya llamado a todos los campistas después de tanto tiempo para una reunión suena sospechoso. Pero ahora que está ahí Gwen sabe que no se equivocó al venir a la reunión, y a pesar de que la primera temporada fue un infierno tampoco se arrepiente de haber venido al campamento para concursar.

Porque ahí es donde comenzó todo. Ahí se supero a sí misma, ahí estuvo a punto de ganar un millón de dólares, y más importante aún: Ahí conoció a Duncan.

* * *

><p>Y así, amigos míos, se publica el drabble número 24. Si mis cálculos son correctos sólo quedan 3 drabbles más OoO<p>

_No dejar Review hace que el patito que aparece en el intro de TDI se asfixie. _


	25. Xbox

Agh, la X tiene muy pocas opciones. Y por más que forzaba mi cerebro a pensar en algo me seguía diciendo "Xenothium" (Cosa de Teen Titans xD), sooo..

¡He aquí Xbox!

* * *

><p>Duncan pasa los canales con cierta molestia, buscando algún programa con el que entretenerse. Está sentado en su sofá, con el control remoto en su mano derecha, totalmente a oscuras. Duncan se da cuenta de que es el escenario perfecto para que aparezca un asesino en serie, pero no le importa. Un psicópata con una motosierra sería aún mejor que el aburrimiento en el que está sumido en ese momento.<p>

-Agh, ¡cientos de canales y nada bueno que ver! –murmura Duncan, ya al borde de la exasperación.

Repentinamente el ruido del teléfono sobresalta a Duncan. El tono que identifica el número de Gwen suena, y Duncan piensa que es obra de un milagro.

Bien, tal vez decir eso es una exageración, pero Duncan siente que la llamada no pudo ser más oportuna.

_-¡Hey! Realmente espero que estés tan aburrido como yo._

-Nena, no sabes cuánta razón tienes –dice, escuchando risas inmediatas de su amiga gótica.

_-¡Pues hoy es tu día de suerte! Mi primo me regaló un Xbox hace poco, y sería realmente patético sentarme a jugar yo sola. ¿Qué dices, te gustaría venir?_

La sonrisa de Duncan se ensancha mientras apaga el televisor. Siempre se ha sentido agradecido de tener a Gwen como amiga, pero es en momentos como ésos en los que piensa _"¿Qué haría sin ella?"_

-Estaré allí en veinte minutos.

* * *

><p>Yaaay, el drabble tiene 224 palabras! Es más largo de lo que escribo usualmente xD.<p>

_No dejar Review hace que Jason ataque a otro adolescente indefenso._


	26. Yeso

Yaay, otro Drabble de 200 palabras! :D

* * *

><p>Duncan no dará a torcer su brazo a pesar de lo que dicen sus padres o los Doctores.<p>

Ellos continúan diciéndole que lo que ha hecho es una estupidez, pero a él realmente no le importa. De hecho, Duncan está dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez cuando le quiten el Yeso.

-Señor Nelson, tiene una visita –dice una enfermera, dejando pasar a una chica con un aspecto que conoce muy bien.

-Hey, Duncan. ¿Cómo te sientes? –dice ella, sentándose en la esquina de la cama de hospital.

-Estaría disfrutando esto de no ser por el gran Yeso en mi pierna, nena.

-Fue una gran estupidez, ¿sabes?

Duncan se prepara para el sermón que le han dado todos a su alrededor. _"No debiste haberlo hecho, Duncan" "No porque te hayan retado significa que tienes que hacerlo" "¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras caído peor?"_

-Quiero decir, saltar de una altura así sin grabarlo en cámara. ¡Pudiste haber tenido miles de vistas en YouTube, pero lo haces sin grabarlo! Que fiasco, Duncan –termina de decir ella, con una gran sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios.

En ése momento Duncan se siente feliz. Porque sabe que sin importar lo estúpido, irracional o peligroso que sea lo que trae en manos, Gwen siempre estará ahí para reír junto a él.

* * *

><p>Sólo queda un drabble para que se acabe la colección. Wow, qué nostalgia xP<p>

_No dejar Review hace que otra persona llame a Gwen "La nueva Heather"_


	27. Zorra

Agh, sé que me odian. Me odian, y mucho. Tengo Reviews y PMs por contestar (Lo siento, Aiko! D:), y me tardé mucho en actualizar. El problema es que mi primo se lastimó haciendo Skate y tuvieron que operarlo, así que tuve que viajar hasta su ciudad y en su casa no hay WiFi.

* * *

><p>-¡Zorra! –grita una fanática, probablemente de Courtney, desde el otro lado de la calle.<p>

Gwen se siente tentada a voltear y darle la cara, pero el suave apretón que le da Duncan a su mano le hace desistir. Desde el fin de la última temporada del reality han tenido varios enfrentamientos del mismo tipo. Algunos han sido más violentos, claro, pero aún así es molesto.

-No te preocupes por ellas, nena. Sólo están celosas –dice Duncan, tratando de animarla. Una sonrisa se forma en los labios de la chica gótica inmediatamente.

Porque ella sabe que mientras esté junto a Duncan la cantidad de personas que le llamen 'Zorra' es simplemente irrelevante.

* * *

><p>Aweee, lo siento. Y también lo siento por escribir 'Zorra' como título! Creo que subiré el rating xD. Dios, siento que hubiera dicho una mala palabra.<p>

_No dejar Review hace que otra persona resbale con una cáscara de banana._

Nop, no es el último drabble. Falta otro más que servirá como epílogo, o que unirá a todos. Seguro lo subiré hoy más tarde -Son las 4 AM aquí, LOL- o mañana temprano.

De nuevo, lo siento.


	28. Memories

A fin de cuentas no lo publiqué ayer, pero no importa -espero- c:

Muchas gracias a TODOS los que han dejado Review desde el inicio. Quiero decir, ¡90 Reviews! Nunca pensé que llegaría a una cifra tan alta. Graaaciaaas~! :D

* * *

><p>Gwen nunca pensó que llegaría a ser tan cliché.<p>

De pequeña siempre se reía de las chicas que andaban vestidas de rosa, con un cuento de hadas en mente, musitando estupideces acerca de su príncipe azul. Bien, tal vez le gustaba la idea _un poco_, pero si nadie lo sabía no contaba.

Como sea, ella se jactaba de no creer en cuentos de hadas, pero ahora admite con cierta ironía que su vida se parece a uno. Tiene a Duncan, su esposo, a quien conoció en un reality show en el que eran mejores amigos. La forma en que acabaron consolidándose como pareja no fue la más ortodoxa, mucho menos la típica historia que se cuenta en las historias de fantasía. Pero él es su príncipe, después de todo.

También tiene a Daniel, su hijo. A veces sus similitudes con Duncan causan algunos problemas entre ambos, pero siempre llegan a un acuerdo. Gwen se siente muy orgullosa al verlo.

A pesar de que su vida no es perfecta, Gwen sabe que es un total cliché. Y, para ser honesta, no le molesta en lo absoluto. Gwen se siente feliz de haber pasado por todo lo que ha vivido. El drama, la angustia, la felicidad, las emociones; todo ha marcado a Gwen.

Ahora ella puede relajarse y reír de los recuerdos de su vida junto a Duncan.

* * *

><p>Últimamente he estado haciendo a Gwen muy cliché =-=<p>

Anyways, el último drabble! Me siento orgullosa~! De nuevo, muchas gracias :3

_Dejar Review hace a un(a) escritor(a) increíblemente feliz. ¡Recuerden dejar Review!_


End file.
